In one form of conventional shipping and storage container, a drum comprises a tubular container having an open end with a cylindrical connecting bead at the open end. The connecting bead may be provided by a metal connecting ring rolled onto the side wall or a plastic connecting ring molded directly to or otherwise adhered to the side wall. Alternatively, the side wall may be of molded plastic construction with an integral connecting bead.
The conventional drum includes a removable cover for closing the open end of the tubular side wall. A typical cover includes a central circular wall with a peripheral connecting flange receivable on the connecting bead so that the circular wall closes the open end of the container. A locking band secures the cover on the drum.
Occasionally a drum, such as a conventional 55 gallon drum, is used to carry liquid which must be mixed. An example is a liquid used for foam insulation. Such a drum could be formed of fiber, plastic, steel or composite construction. Typically, the cover is made from steel having a bung opening supporting a mixer including a motor that drives a mixing shaft and blade. The steel cover provides necessary strength to support weight of the mixer. Currently, a plastic cover is also used in such an application fitted with top and bottom steel flanges and a steel threaded adaptor to allow attachment of the mixer to the cover. The use of metal covers or plastic cover with metal flanges increases the cost and weight of the shipping container.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.